Bring Me To Life::
by Rye Yureka
Summary: Summary: Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling


**.:: Bring Me To Life ::.**

**Detective Conan Aoyama Gosho**

**Bring Me To Life Evanescene**

**Main Char: Shiho.M X Shinichi.K X Ran.M**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Dengan PD aku nyatakan ini Horor XD**

**Warning: Isi lagu & cerita ga nyambung, ga seram & Death Chara**

**Special To: Ice Cream/ Virus berbahaya**

**Summary: Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling**

**.:: YurekA ::.**

Kau dan adalah teman sejak kecil, kita selalu bersama dalam setiap perbedaan. Kau sipemuda dengan berbagai kesempurnaan dan aku hanya seorang gadis yang eksistensinya terabaikan. Bagiku cukup kau seorang yang melihatku tapi sepertinya untukmu berbeda...

"pagi Shiho, hey jangan memasang wajah seperti itu pagi-pagi" seru mu saat menyapa ku pagi ini dikoridor kelas

"wajahku memang seperti ini, menakutkan" jawabku seolah yang kau bicarakan itu hal bodoh, tapi tau kah kau? Aku senang dengan perhatian kecilmu itu.

"hm, aku tau... kau itu hanya tidak pintar berkomunikasi dengan orang lain" ucap mu sebelum kau berhenti dan menatap mataku

"yosh aku duluan Shiho, Ran sudah menunggu ku" ucapmu sambil pergi dan meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa menatap punggung mu.

**.**

**.**

**How can you see into my eyes like open door**

**Lading you down into my Core**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Shinichi, pulang bersama?" tanya ku saat melihatmu masih duduk di bangkumu

"oh, maaf Shiho. Aku akan menunggu Ran pulang Club, kau pulang sendiri lagi y?" jawabmu sambil berlalu meninggalkan ku.. sendirian lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Where it becomes so numb**

**With a soul**

**.**

**.**

"Shin" Seruku saat melihat kau akan menuruni tangga

"oh hai Shiho, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kemarin kau pingsan kan?" ucap mu saat berbalik menatapku

"it.."

"kau jangan sering mengurung diri dilab, cobalah sering olahraga seperti Ran. Ups sorry, Ran sudah menunggu ku.. sampai jumpa besok" potong mu sebelum aku berbicara dan meninggalkanku dengan bayangan dirimu yang melambaikan tangan kepadaku.

"besok" gumamku. tak akan ada hari esok untukku Shinichi, tau kah kau? Kuterbangkan kertas yang sejak tadi kugenggam, kertas yang berisi vonis dokter untukku, kanker otak stadium akhir. Kuberharap kertas ini akan sampai padamu... y kuharap

**.**

**.**

**My spirits sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there**

**And lead it back home**

**.**

**.**

"Shin, ku dengar Miyano pergi keamerika y?" tanya Ran saat Shinichi akan membuka pintu rumah

"hm yah, kalau tidak salah orang tuanya yang bercerai sudah rujuk dan mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal diamerika" jawab Shinichi

"oh begitu, kuharap kau jangan bersedih y, aku akan menggantikan posisi Miyano disampingmu Shin" ucap Ran yang mukanya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus

"eh? Bagiku kepergian Shiho bukan hal penting kok" ucap Shinichi yang awalnya terkejut

"terima kasih Ran" bisik Shinichi mesra sebelum masuk kedalam rumah

"tok tok tok"

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkan Shinichi yang sedang tidur, dengan malasnya Shinichi membuka pintu kamar.

"Kaa-san?" ucap Shinichi saat diambang pintu, tapi tak ada seorang pun

"mungkin hanya perasaanku, mana mungkin kaa-san tengah malam mengganggu ku" gumam Shinichi sambil kembali kealam mimpi, tanpa sadar sesosok gadis berambut kemerahan dengan baju putih lusuh yang berlumuran darah menatapnya dari ambang pintu yang terbuka.

**.**

**.**

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**.**

**.**

"pagi Kudo-kun"

"ohayou"

suara sapaan silih berganti terdengar diteling Shinichi sejak ia menapaki area sekolah yang dibalas Shinichi dengan anggukan atau sapaan seadanya.

"hum sepi, lebih baik aku kekamar kecil" gumam Shinichi saat melihat kelasnya berisi beberapa orang murid saja.

"Srak" "Srak"

"hm?" gumam Shinichi sambil menengok kebelang saat dirasanya ada orang dibelakangnya. Tapi segera berbalik lagi saat tidak melihat seseorang

"Srak" "Srak" suara sepatu yang diseret beradu dengan lantai mengenai cairan yang mengalir dari mulut sipemilik sepatu meningggalkan warna merah pekat dilantai. Bibirny yang sobek sampai ketelinga terus tersenyum menampakkan rahang pipinya yang hancur.

"Shin Shin" Bibirnya terus mengucapkan nama laki-laki yang berada didepannya dengan suara lirih

"kriet" "Syuur"

Suara keran air mengalir dirungan 6x6 meter itu.

"jauh lebih segar" ucap Shinichi setelah membasuh wajahnya dengan air

"!" Shinichi mengerutkan wajahnya saat melihat bayangan coklat kemerahan yang menggantung dilangit-langit kamar kecil, tangannya menggosok cermin didepannya.

"hanya salah lihat" gumam Shinichi saat melihat kearah langit-langit dan kembali melihat kecermin tidak menemukan apapun.

"Shin Shin" suara lirih terus memanggil sosok yang baru keluar dari kamar kecil, sosok.. atau sebuah kepala tanpa tubuh yang menggantung dilangit-langit terus memanggil nama tersebut. Rambut coklat kemerahannya menutupi sebelah wajahnya yang penuh dengan luka sayat yang mengalirkan nanah berwarna hijau pekat

"Shin Shin" gumamnya sampai bola matanya yang sebelah terjatuh kelantai dan meninggalkan lubang dimata kanannya

"Shin" ucapnya sebelum bola matanya menggelinding menuju pintu keluar kamar kecil.

**.**

**.**

**(Wake me up) bide my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up) before i came undone**

**(Save me) save me from the nothing i've become**

**.**

**.**

"Shinichi" seru Ran saat melihat Shinichi berjalan menghampirinya dikoridor

"!" sekitar 1 meter akan menghampiri Shinichi, Ran menghentikan langkahnya saat dilihatnya Sebuah bola... bola mata menghampirinya

"Kyaa" "!" teriak Ran tertahan saat mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Shinichi.

Sepasang tangan yang dagingnya hampir terlepas semuanya meninggalkan tulang yang remuk memeluk Shinichi dari belakang, disambut dengan sebuah kepala yang muncul dari bahu Shinichi, sebuah kepala yang hanya terdiri dari rambut coklat kemerahan dan lubang-lubang diwajahnya yang mengeluarkan belatung.

"KYAA" teriak Ran yang langsung lari meninggalkan Shinichi

"Ran?" panggil Shinichi saat dilihatnya Ran berlari meninggalkannya sendirian

"mungkin dia lupa acara clubnya" batin Shinichi sambil pulang menuju rumah.

"ha ha~ apa itu?" ucap Ran yang kini bersandar dihalte bus

"pasti aku salah lihat, pasti" ucapnya berulang-ulang seperti sebuah mantra sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku harus pulang, hari sudah gelap"

"Tap" "Srekk" "Brukk"

Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik kaki Ran dan membuat Ran jatuh

"KYA!" teriak Ran saat melihat sesosok tubuh sebatas pinggang sedang memegangi kaki kanannya, sosok tersebut terus menyeret tubuhnya menggunakan tangannya yang memegangi kaki Ran, Kukunya menacap menembus kaki Ran membuat Ran meringis kesakitan tapi tidak sebanding dengan rasa takutnya saat melihat sosok tersebut menyeringai kepadanya, bibirnya yang sobek mengeluarkan darah bercampur nanah.

"menggantikan ku eh?" ucapnya dengan nada sinis, kepalanya dimiringkan sehingga terlihat sayatan yang hampir membuat lehernya terputus.

"KYAA lepaskan aku" teriak Ran sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Ran terus berlari saat berhasil melepaskan diri, air matanya bercucuran. Takut hanya satu kata itu yang terlintas saat dilihatnya sosok hantu tersebut masih mengikutinya dengan menyeret tubuhnya menggunakan sebelah tangan kirinya.

"Brukk" "Ckitt" "Crashh"

Ran terus berlari tanpa menyadari sebuah mobil melintas dihadapannya.

Sakit, hanya itu yang bisa ran rasakan saat sebelah tangan kanannya putus terlindas dan terseret ban mobil, darah berceceran dimana-mana. Tangan Kirinya berusaha menggapai apapunpun, berusaha mencari pertolongan.

"Crap" tangan Ran berhasil meraih sesuatu

"!" Ran menatap horor apa yang berhasil ditangkapnya... sebuah kepala yang sedang tersenyum menyeringai kepadanya.

"Mine" ucap kepala tersebut dengan nada posesif

"per.."

"Crashh" kata-kata Ran terpotong saat sebuah Truk melindasnya dan membuat tubuhnya terbelah dua, menyisahkan tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Shiho" Gumam Ran saat rasa sesak dan kegelapan mulai menghampirnya pada sosok gadis yang tengah melambaikan tangan dipinggir jalan.

**.**

**.**

**Now that i know, what i'm without you**

**Can't just live me breath**

**Into me and make me real**

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**(Wake me up) bide my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up) before i came undone**

**(Save me) save me from the nothing i've become**

**Bring me to life...**

**(I've been livin'a lie, there's nothing inside)**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi buku-buku misteri, terlihat seorang pemuda tengah duduk ditengah ruangan sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Ran" desah Shinichi

"perasaanku tidak nyaman, aku harus kerumah Ran" batin Shinichi sambil beranjak dari perpustakaan milik ayahnya

"Kriet" "Brukk"

Saat Shinichi baru membuka pintu terdengar suara benda jatuh yang membuat Shinichi harus kembali keperpustakaan.

"buku? buku ini kan kesukaan Shiho" gumam Shinichi saat mengambil sebuah buku dilantai

"kriet" "damm" Suara pintu tertutup mengagetkan Shinichi, hampir membuat buku yang dipegangnya jatuh

"ha~ mengagetkan saja" ucap Shinichi sambil menuju arah pintu

"Clak clak" Kenop pintu berkali-kali diputar oleh Shinichi, tapi pintu sama sekali tidak terbuka

"apa-apaan ini" ucap Shinichi Jengkel sampai sebuah air yang jatuh kebuku ditangannya mengalihkan perhatian Shinichi

"air? Bukan ini.." "!" gumam Shinichi saat melihat kebuku yang dipegangnya becek dan berwarna... merah, darah. Shinichi yang terkejut langsung melempar buku tersebut dan melihat keatas saat tetesan air jatuh mengenai wajahnya.

"Gyaa" Shinichi teriak tertahan saat dilihatnya sebuah wajah berlumuran darah tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Brakk" Shinichi yang kaget langsung mundur kebelakang tapi menabrak meja dan membuat buku-buku yang beada diatas meja menimpa dirinya.

"ugh" Erang Shinichi saat dirasanya kepalanya berdarah, dengan kepala yang pusing Shinichi berusaha bangkit dengan bertumpu pada meja

"Shiho?" panggil Shinichi ragu saat melihat sesosok gadis duduk diatas meja. Shinichi yakin itu Shiho Miyano teman masa kecilnya, hanya dia yang punya rambut coklat kemerahan.

"Shiho, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau diamerika? Oh y tadi aku meli.." ucap Shinichi mengantung saat orang yang dipanggil namanya membalikan wajah dan memperlihatkan wajah yang penuh luka sayatan, bibir yang sobek.

"Gyaa" untuk kedua kalinya Shinichi teriak tertahan

"Shin" panggil sosok itu lirih sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang tinggal tulang

"pergi kau" teriak Shinichi kalut sambil berusaha membuka pintu

"dingin" ucap hantu itu lirih

"gya pergi kau" Shinichi berlari menghindari sosok hantu tersebut, sampai tersudut diruangan

"apa mau mu, hantu?" tanya Shinichi takut

"aku Shiho" ucap hantu tersebut

"kau bukan Shiho" balas Shinichi

"SHIHO" hantu tersebut menjerit, memekakan telinga,membuat telinga Shinichi berdarah.

"ugh" erang Shinichi sambil memegangi telinganya.

"Shin" panggil Shiho lirih

"per.. " ucap Shinichi terbata, tiba-tiba saja udara diruangan tersebut menjadi dingin.

"Shin" panggil Shiho, wajahnya yang tadi penuh sayatan kini berubah menjadi penuh lubang yang mengeluarkan nanah dan belatung, mulutnya semakin sobek dari telinga satu ketelinga lainnya terkesan hampir membelah wajahnya sendiri. Shiho merangkak menuju Shinichi yang gemetar ketakutan dipojok ruangan, tangannya yang remuk berusaha menggapai wajah Shinichi.

"Gyaa" "brukk" teriak Shinichi mundur ketakutan, alhasil rak setinggi 2 meter dibelakang tubuhnya jatuh dan menimpa Shinichi.

"ukh ukh" darah mengalir dari mulut Shinichi, tubuhnya serasa dihantam berton-ton batu.

"Shin, ikut aku" ucap Shiho yang kini berada didepan wajah Shinichi. Darah terus keluar dari mulut dam mata Shiho

"ti..tidak" gumam Shinichi

"kalau begitu berikan hidupmu, bring me to life" ucap Shiho sambil menyeringai, saat itu juga kegelapan menelan Shinichi.

**.**

**.**

**Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling**

**Oh, only you are the life among the dead**

**All this time i can't believe couldn't kept in the dark**

**But you were there in front of me**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Go to open my eyes to everything**

**Without thought, without Voice, without soul**

**Don't me die here**

**There must be something more**

**Bring Me To Life...**

**Bring Me To Life...**

**(I've been livin'a lie, there's nothing inside)**

**Bring Me To Life...**

**.**

**.**

**.::Omake::.**

Sesosok gadis berambut coklat kemerahan berdiri dipinggir jalan sambil membaca sebuah koran dengan hot topic "SMU teitan kehilangan 2 orang murid prestasinya yaitu Shinichi Kudo & Ran Mouri dalam sebuah kecelakaan"

"Menunggu lama?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata violet yang mengalihkan perhatian sigadis

"tidak, ayo pergi Kaito" ucap sigadis sambil membuang koran yang dibacanya.

"hm? Kau bicara sesuatu Shiho?" tanya Kaito

"no" jawab Shiho

"**Bring Me To Life**" ucap Shiho sambil menyeringai

**.:: Owari ::.**


End file.
